To Be In A Winter Wonderland
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: Lisay is a girl who stays within the lines that have been set for her and never strays far from home until one day while on an errand the trip home through a small snow covered wood gains her an encounter with the Winter Prince himself. Jack Frost xReader
1. The Encounter

**A/N: I can't believe they didn't have a category for ol' Jack Frost, or Christmas themed stories for that matter those old Christmas claymation movies are the best! :D So yeah I got to writing this fic around Christmas time but didn't think about getting an account until very recently but hey, better late then never I suppose. Anyways without further ado, I present to you, a Jack Frost based fanfiction for your viewing pleasure ^^ (And just to be clear the Jack Frost in this story is the one from the old claymation movie Jack Frost where he becomes human to end up with that human girl not the killer snowman, not the one that was a possessed snowman that wanted to see his kid again, and not the one from those movies with Tim Allen as Santa Clause.) Now that that's cleared up lets get down to the serious stuff;**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Christmas, Santa, Jack Frost(I wish), or any other televised/published Christmas characters mentioned in this story.**

To Be In A Winter Wonderland

Written by: Lady F.S.

Chapter One: The Encounter

Snowflakes fall onto the ground of my beautiful home, the Northern Lands, covering it with a coat of the fluffy white powder. As I walk across the gravel road with the wind at my heels and a bounce in my step I looked up into the sky and spread a smile of thanks for the cold weather. It was this time of year I felt the warmest in my heart despite the bone chilling temperatures that barrage my region right around now. It was the time for curling up on the couch with those close to you and lighting a fire while you watched old Christmas movies. When you turn on the lights that hang off of a winter pine in the morning just to see how wonderful the glow looks.

It is nearly Christmas time in my lazy little village and everyone was a buzz. The town lumber vender was overstocked with pine trees tall and small as well as customers of the same stature. The deli was nearly sold out of turkeys and was in desperate need of some more stock if he wanted to avoid mobs. Yup, Christmas made everyone quite cuckoo up here. I reckon it's because Santa lives right past the hill just well, north of here.

Didn't expect that did you? Well this is the Northern Lands who did you think neighbored us, The Easter bunny? As always he's hard at work making toys for all the good little children of the world, making sure everything's in good shape for his departure. I always wanted to go to his kingdom of merry time but the villagers aren't allowed to go past the hill that separates our two lands for the fear of someone tampering with his Christmas preparations, which of course was understandable to me but as long as I can I still dream of the day I can enter such a land of magics I shall. As I enter the gates of my village everywhere is a bustling crowd all around the market place just as I suspected.

I was bumped and nudged and pushed in every direction as I tried to maneuver my way towards my Cousin Joseph's candle shop. He was a man of the age twenty four and he was my caretaker and a good one at that. I opened the door and slammed it behind me as I let out a sigh of relief. "Why close the door in such a manor my cousin?" He asked me with concern. "I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry to escape the fray outside I guess I didn't think to be gentle." I said.

He laughed softly and nodded. "Come help me withdraw the candle strings from the wax." He said as he motioned me towards the hot wax vat. I pulled the strings out carefully and Joseph brought me a candle rack and gingerly positioned the newly made candles on it. "Fantastic my dear, you are a fine apprentice." He said cheerily while rubbing my head softly. I smiled.

"Thank you master." I said. He laughed and pulled me in for a big hug. "Lisay there is no need for such formalities, although we are master and apprentice we are still family." He said. I looked up at him and nodded slightly. A sudden rumbling of one of the mixing pots caught my attention as the lid threatened to pop off.

I excused myself from the embrace to tend to the bubbling vat of wax. "Oh Joseph, do you suppose this is ready for strings?" I asked as I opened the pot to show him the bubbling wax. He slipped his glasses on and took a good look at the contents of the vat and shook his head a little. "Not yet, but turn off the heat to let it simmer." He directed. I nodded.

I reached for the lid that leaned against he pot where I left it. As soon as I touched it, the hot metal burned my flesh and it fell to ground with a clang that was accompanied with the sound of a small cry I let out. Joseph turned around and rushed to my aid and examined the newly formed burn on the palm of my hand. "What happened to you Lisay?" He asked worriedly. "I guess I should have used a cloth to pick it up instead of my bared flesh." I said, I felt stupid as the words escaped my mouth.

"You're a forgetful one you are." He teased as he left for the sink to dampen a cloth for my burn. He wrapped it around the wound gingerly and went back to work. "Try not to hurt yourself again, eh?" He asked with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded. For the remainder of the work hour I had, successfully and without injury, was able to extract seven more racks of candles all on my own.

"Good work." He said as he patted my back. I smiled up at him in gratitude for the compliment. "I'll clean up your mess dear, can you take the candles down to the church? Father Lichen wanted them for a vigil tonight." He said as he boxed up the newly made candles. "A vigil? For what?" I asked as he tied the ribbon on it and handed it to me. "The bowl of holy water that sits in the center of the church keeps freezing and he is convinced it's 'the mischievous Jack Frost' who keeps doing it." He said with a chuckle.

I titled my head slightly in confusion. "Jack Frost? But Joseph, does he not reside atop the mountain's peak with Father Winter?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes he does, but Father Lichen has claimed to see him snooping about the church late at night blowing his icy wind onto the water and fleeing before he can be caught." He said. Father Lichen never did like Jack Frost ever since he claimed to have seen the snow master two Christmas's ago.

I had heard rumors that he had started to wonder around our region but I paid them no mind and kept my belief that his presence would not leave the mountain top where he had been for as long as I remembered. If he has been sneaking around down here I wonder for what purpose it may be… "Hurry on your way, we need the money if we want to get a tree." He said as he pushed me towards the door. I hurried into the somewhat calmer streets and began the long walk to the church. It was a little farther up the road from the village but the walk wasn't what bothered me.

Wherever he was, Jack Frost was whipping up a mighty chilly wind and a strong one at that. I pulled my hood over my head and wrapped myself further in my cloak. I could only wonder why he would conjure up such weather, conditions like this could make many people ill. I tried to look further up the road past the snow that hazed the wind and my vision but I found no luck. I had to walk a few more few feet until I was able to see the dark silhouette of the church and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Only a little while longer." I mumbled to myself. As soon as I came to the steps of the large cathedral I rushed inside and closed its large regal doors behind me. "Father Lichen!" I called out. My voice echoed through the hallowed space and spread through out the building. "It is I Lisay Cambridge, the apprentice candle maker!" I called once more.

Still no answer but instead I did hear a creak. I turned towards what I thought to be the direction in which the sound came from but I didn't see any thing. I looked up to the steeple and although I thought I saw a figure there when I looked again it was gone. "Probably just my imagination." I mumbled to myself. I walked around the empty building and gazed upon all the windows and paintings and tapestry that hung around the walls.

"Lisay?" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Father Lichen walking down the stairs as fast as his short little legs would go. He scurried over to me and shook my hand and bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you so much my dear, take pride in the fact that you're master's candles will be used to catch a most troublesome hooligan." He said with a confident smirk. I blinked at him, he sounded crazy to me what with his plans to successfully capture and imprison the wintry magician.

"Are you speaking of Jack Frost, Father?" I asked. He grimaced at the mentioning of his name. "That little misfit continues to freeze my supply of holy water that I use for baptism!" He exclaimed with irritation present in his wrinkled features. "Is that so?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded as he took the box into his chubby hands.

"But not this year, nay for you see he always comes at night when all the candles have been blown out but this year I'm going to keep them all lit. If that snow punk comes in here with his chilled wind it'll blow out the candles and signal his appearance, He shall pay for his hindering pranks this year!" He exclaimed. "Well, I wish you luck Father." I said as a sweat drop descended down my forehead as I watched him open the box with hasty hands and gather its content into his arms. A small wind rushed past me and a smooth voice rode upon it. _"No you don't." _It said cockily. I turned quickly from whence the wind came but saw no one.

It spoke the truth though. If by some miracle Father Lichen did catch Jack Frost, winter would halt and I dread the arrival of such a moment. "Here you are dear Lisay, you're payment as earned Merry Christmas child." He said with a smile as he handed me a small leather bag with the amount required for the order. "Happy Holidays Father." I said before exiting the chapel. I don't suppose he heard because he was scurrying all across the room placing candles everywhere mumbling what I assumed was "With God as my witness not this year," I left the holy place and began my journey home.

I couldn't help but think the Father was very outside of his right mind in his vain efforts to try and catch the snow prince. I frowned slightly at my judgements because I knew it was not my place to pass them but at the same time I couldn't help it. After all, how could any one human successfully deceive and capture a being such as Jack Frost? It remain an enigma in mind until someone could accomplish this which I knew would most likely never happen. I did not want this outcome either, if he were to be captured then winter as we know it would end and I could never live a life without it.

As I was walking I heard some creaking of branches above me but I did not look up for fear of what may be there this time. All of a sudden a very large gust of wind more powerful then I've ever felt pushed me hastily forward and I fell to the ground, a large crash sounding behind me. I turned around to see that a large branch had fallen out of its tree of origin. "I was perhaps…saved?" I asked myself softly. "_That is correct my dear!_" A male voice called from afar.

I quickly got up and looked around me. "_Over here little one._" The voice said again. I turned towards a tree and there in the branch was the icy elf himself. "Y-you! You're Jack Frost!" I exclaimed as I rushed to the base of the tree he was sitting on. He looked down on me and only smirked.

My eyes widened a fraction and I felt a smile spread across my face. "You are him!" He floated down from the tree and right in front of me. "_Jack Frost at your service Madame._" He said with a bow. I bowed to him as well. "Lisay Cambridge." I said as nicely as I could sound.

"_There is no need to introduce yourself Miss Lisay, I know who you are._" He said, that cold smirk still gracing his blue lips. I blinked at him. "How do you know me?" I asked. He looked up to the sky and scratched the back of his head as if he were…nervous? "_Dear Madame,_" He began in a rather serious tone.

"_I would remember anybody who cares so deeply for winter as much as you do._"He finished. I felt the smallest flush creep upon my cheeks. "I-I'm sure I'm not the only one, a-after all it's a beautiful time of year." I stammered nervously. He laughed lightly. "_Perhaps, but not everyone catches my eye as you have._" He said smoothly.

I felt my eyes widen a fraction and my cheeks heat up. "As much as I enjoyed talking to you sir I must be going home now. Thank you for assisting me." I said hastily and turned around walking in a somewhat hurried pace. "_Now hold on little one, you seem a trifle nervous. Do I intimidate you?_" He asked floating alongside me keeping up effortlessly. "No you don't it's just-" I stopped. And turned to face him.

"Did you just call me little?" I asked a smidge offended. He smirked and nodded. "I'm fifteen I'll have you know!" I said, irritation evident in both my features and my voice. He laughed at me and ruffled my hair with his cold hands. "_Dear Miss Lisay I am hundreds of years old, to me you are a little one._" He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking and he followed along. About halfway towards the village I decided I should say it. "You're going to have to stop following me." I said. "_And why is that dear lady?_" He asked, sounding only the slightest bit hurt. "Because people might think I crossed over the hill that separates my village from the north pole!" I exclaimed fearfully.

Although Santa might be more lenient about it the mayor of my village was not and I could get into more trouble then ever. "_But Miss Lisay what does this have to do with me?_" He asked. "Everyone knows that is where you reside at this time of year." I said. He paused for a moment then sighed. "_I suppose you are right, if only I could turn invisible…oh, wait!_" And with a swift movement of his hand he vanished into thin air.

I jumped only slightly at his sudden disappearance. I looked around me only to find nothing but my surroundings. "Positively brilliant." I breathed out in astonishment. "_Of course I am._" He said reappearing behind me. I wheeled around and saw him floating before me once more, reclined into a comfortable position with his hands behind his head and one leg rested leisurely over the other.

I bit my lip in frustration. "Be that as it may Mr. Frost, I'm afraid I would rather not risk the trouble to come to my family if my village leader found out about our association." As I finished my sentence I noticed something. As I looked at him I realized he was a true sight of nature to behold. To be more descriptive of his appearance it really was that of an icy elf.

Said elf costume that he was wearing was blue and it sparkled slightly from the frost that glistened off of the fabric. His skin a light blue and his eyes shined a silvery color and his hair was a dark blue scruffy patch on his head that fell past his neck, over his ears, and down to mid-neck with bangs that fell down to his eyebrows in wisps. His physique looked of a man aged somewhere between seventeen to nineteen, it was a bit lanky but adequate. He was maybe the most beautiful being I had ever witnessed in my short lived life.

"_I say young lass, for what reason may it be that you stare at me in such a manner?_" He asked as he tapped my forehead with a bewildered expression strewn across his face. I shook my head slightly at the frozen touch as if I had snapped out of a trance and looked in the other direction. "I guess it might be because I've never encountered a being of your stature before." I wasn't exactly lying to him. He looked at me with a suspicious brow. I took a step back and bowed for a departure.

"Thank you so much for your assistance, but I must be on my way. Good bye Mr. Frost." I bade him with that and turned to head off toward the village. A gust of wind blew past me and as it rode by his silky voice clung to it. "_As you wish dear maiden._" It whispered. I felt my heart skip a beat and my step quickened by a fraction. 'He most certainly is different in his mannerisms.'

I had never met a more forward man in my life, and cocky at that. I rushed to my home with a smile on my face. "Master! I-I mean Joseph!" I self-corrected whilst maintaining my joy. He laughed warmly while he took my cloak and hung it up near the fire place to warm up. "What is it my dear cousin?" He asked.

I gave him the leather pouch of coins. "I delivered the candles successfully, we may now purchase a tree?" I asked eagerly with wide eyes of anticipation. He looked at me with a smile and ruffled my hair. "May haps we can my dear." He said as he opened a drawer filled with the money from all our deliveries that week. He emptied the bag I had given him onto the desk and began to add it to the previous amount.

I watched him impatiently as he counted the amounts in small doses before he finally finished. He looked at me with a frown and my smile faltered. "Lisay I'm afraid,…we'll have more than enough to get our tree." I gave him a playful punch for fooling me as he smiled teasingly at me. "Okay wise guy let's get goin'." I said flatly as I took my cloak off of where it was hanging and wrapped myself in it. It felt nice and toasty and I thanked Joseph inwardly for the warmth.

He dawned his heavy coat and opened the door. "After you Lisay." He said motioning me out the door. I bowed gratefully and walked out the door. He lead us through the streets of houses before we entered the market place once more.

Joseph took a firm grip on my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I inhaled the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread and cooking meat, the brilliant fragrance of the pine trees and the hearty smell of a brew being made nearby. The mixed scents filled my lungs with warmth and anticipation. It truly was the holiday season.


	2. Of Trees and Misers

**A/N: From now on I have decided that I'm only gonna write disclaimers for the first chapter of every story. Any who, here's chapter two sorry it took so long! Enjoy ^^**

***~Special Thanks~***: I would like to thank an artist, fer-sure-baby, on Deviantart for FINALLY helping me find a base image that I thought would work perfectly for the miser brothers. She did quite a brilliant job actually you should take a look if you're interested ^^

To Be In A Winter Wonderland: A Jack Frost Fanfiction

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Two:Of Trees and Misers

Many merchants attempted to push their goods and produce onto us in order to make profit but none the less Joseph pulled me past them and ignored their vigorous offers. A man wearing a large cloak had at one point approached me and slightly opened his cloak to show me the array of pocket watches that were lined on the inside of the fabric. "Would you like to purchase one of these fine watches my dear?" He asked in a raspy voice and a crooked grin that made me feel slightly uneasy. Before I could answer him Joseph pulled me toward him and placed his arm around me in a possessive grip. "No, she would not." He said firmly before pulling me further down the cobblestone path.

"Oh dear cousin I fear I would be lost without you." I said before letting out a small sigh of exasperation. Joseph laughed lightly at my comment and smiled warmly at me. "And I without you." He said courteously. I felt a grin spread across my face as we neared the lumber shop that sold Christmas trees. The fresh scent of pine filled my head and I let out a breath of content. As we entered the store a small metal stove burned with a large fire and the warmth pricked at my skin in a most delightful way.

"Such a nice feeling…" I murmured contentedly. "Quite nice it is." Joseph commented letting his arm fall from it's grip on my shoulder. I nodded. The pine trees were all neatly lined up against the wall according to size. Pine needles littered the stone floor and crunched lightly under our feet.

Joseph led me to a section of the store that had medium sized trees that would fit in their house. My eyes sized up each and every one of them in child-like wonder. "Joseph, Joseph! Look at this one!" I said tugging at his sleeve as I pointed at my tree of choice. He chuckled lightly and directed his attention toward where I had pointed. "While this is a lovely tree Lisay there is still one matter I need to take care of first." He said as he walked toward it.

His hands fumbled around at the base of the tree until he found the small piece of worn paper attached to it with the string. "Alright let's see here…" He mumbled as he looked at the piece of paper. "Ah perfect!" Joseph said happily before rising too soon and entangling himself in the trees various pine needles. He let out a disgruntled exclamation as he tried to un-tangle himself. "Oh dear, uh, don't worry Joseph, I will help you!" I said in a slightly worried tone as she tried to pull her cousin out from under the tree.

"Pull harder Lisay, you've almost got it!" Joseph called from under the tree. I gave one last, strong tug before successfully pulling him out in one hurling motion. I shook my head and gathered myself. "Well Joseph, what did you think of this one?" I asked hoping he would agree and they could take the tree home. Joseph was a bit disoriented for a moment before he looked up at me, his eyes widened slightly.

He looked slightly guilty as well as embarrassed as he looked into the wide-eyed innocent gaze of the small girl beneath him. He got up hastily and offered his hand to me and pulled me up. "I-I'm sorry what was that Lisay?" He stammered dumbly. I stifled a giggle before repeating myself once more. "May we purchase this tree Joseph?" She asked.

"Y-yes, it would appear that we have just enough money." He said, still stumbling over his words. I looked at him quizzically. What happened to him to fluster him so? I shook it off before I stood up and followed him over to the store owner. "Sir, may we purchase that tree over there?" Joseph asked the gruff man.

He looked up lazily from cutting stray branches from the trees. "If you two are done making a scene in my shop I'd be glad to sell it to you." He said raising a brow. Joseph and I flushed madly at the comment and nodded. The store keeper motioned for two of his workers to prepare the tree for our purchase. Joseph handed the man the small bag of our candle proceeds and he began to sort through it.

I began to grow impatient waiting for him to sort through his profit so I wondered through his shop. I looked at the small wooden carvings that sat upon the window seal of his front window and let a small smile slip onto my face. One figurine was a small rocking horse. I pushed it lightly to watch it rock before I moved onto the next figurine. It was a very large regal looking nut cracker.

I picked it up and marveled at the excellent craftsmanship. It had a full uniform painted on it as well as a spear in it's right hand and a tall hat lined with fuzz. I turned it over and found the lever that made it's large jaw open and close. I pulled it up and the jaw opened and closed it to make the jaw close which for some reason entertained me greatly. "Such a trivial little toy." I mumbled to myself, still opening and closing its mouth.

I let out a small giggle before setting it back on it's rightful place and padded lightly back to Joseph. "Joseph they have these really nice looking wooden figurines you should go see." I said pointing toward the window. Joseph smiled at my enthusiasm and ruffled my hair. "As intresting as it sounds my dear we must be on our way if we wish the decorate the tree before the day passes us by." He said leading me outside where our tree waited. "How do you suppose we get it home?" I asked him.

He let out a sigh before lifting it with a grunt of effort onto his shoulder. I could only stare at him with my mouth hanging wide open. 'I did not know he was so strong.' I admired mentally. "Please do not hesitate Lisay." He said in a strained voice. I nodded and rushed to his side holding the other end of the tree up to lift as much of the weight off of his shoulders as I could.

I inhaled the alluring aroma of the fresh pine and let out a breath of content. "It smells just like Christmas." I said to myself softly with a small grin. "I'm glad you feel so happy Lisay, I was worried you're apprenticeship taking you away from your family would make the holidays a bit unbearable for you." He said, I could hear the guilt in his voice. I dropped my end of the tree and hugged him tightly. "Please don't feel guilty Joseph, I like living with you, honest. You're family too." I said reassuringly, my voice muffled by his coat.

He put his free arm around me and patted my back. "Thank you Lisay, I'm relieved to her you say that." I smiled and nodded before hurrying back to my end of the tree and lifted it off the ground so we could keep going. It didn't take very long for us to get there since our home wasn't very far from the marketplace. "Here we go, Lisay. We've reached the house now let's get it through the door." Joseph said with a noise of effort as he tried to push it through the door. I pushed with a my might but only felt it move slightly.

"I don't think I'm strong enough Joseph!" I said through my teeth as I kept pushing. I let go of the tree and slouched over slightly out of exhaustion from the recent exertion of energy. "Don't worry Lisay I can take it from here!" He called from inside the house as he started to pull the tree through the doorway. I blinked at his vigor and let out an embarrassed sigh. "Right..." I was about to walk back into the house but some one grabbed my coat and tugged me back.

When I turned around there was no one. I looked around at the immanse amount of forest surrounding our house and saw no one so I turned back toward the door. As soon as I took my first step I was pulled back once more but this time I tripped and fell backward into something solid and cold. 'Oh no...' I dreaded inwardly. I pushed away from it quickly and turned around to see something completely different from what I had expected.

"_**Do you suppose this is the girl Frost was babbling on about?**_" A cool voice asked. I raised a brow from my wide eyed expression as I looked up to see a very icy looking man looking down at me with a skeptical look. Literally. He was covered in frost from head to toe and had blue skin just like Jack and his whispy hair was frozen and white like the snow that covered the ground. I looked toward the house and saw Joseph had finally gotten the tree inside.

"**I think this is her, but Jack made her sound a lot more interesting ...**" Another voice said, full of male vigor. I turned to see a man completely clad in firey colors. His skin was slightly pink with warmth and he wore on a long red coat with a firery collar as well as red pants. His hair was like a fire lit upon his head, bright and vibrant with long, thin side burns. The two men although very opposite in appearance both had elven features.

"Who are you?" I asked, cautiously taking another step back. "**We are the brothers Miser**." They both said advancing on me one step's distance. "**_You know our friend Jack_**." The cold one said with eyes of inquiry. I shrugged. I didn't really know him per se, but I had met him. "**It's a simple question, you know him or you don't!**" The firey one insisted impatiently.

I winced at the harsh tone he used and took a few more steps backwards. "_**Cool it hot-head, you're scaring her**._" The icy one berated. The hot one growled slightly and turned his nose up at his counter part, crossing his arms in distaste. "I met him yes, but I'm afraid acquaintances is all we are. Is that the answer you were looking for?" I asked timidly, hoping not to earn another heated outburst from the fiery one. "_**It's good enough for**_** m****e.**" The cold one said with a smile.

The hot one snorted and remained silent. "Um, If I may ask you, why is this information of importance?" I asked. These brothers sudden appearance had me suspicious and when they mention Mr. Frost I assumed the worst. "**_Allow me to introduce ourselves; I am Snow Miser and this sour puss is my brother Heat Miser."_**The cold one said courteously. The fiery one, Heat Miser, growled at the nick name he was given.

"**If I'm in any bad mood you are to blame!" **He shouted. I flinched at his anger and the sight of his palms flickering with fire. "_**Well you're no saint either 'brother dearest'!"**_Snow Miser growled back, his palms gathering ice in them. They looked as if they were about to become physical and I wanted no part of this brawl. As soon as they began to advance toward one another I knew I must interfere.

I rushed in between them and gave them both a gentle push in the other direction, but as soon as I did my left hand seared with pain. I recoiled it to my chest and let out a small cry. The brothers crowed around me to see the cause of my sudden outburst. When I retracted my hand I saw that the one I had laid on Heat Miser had become burned just from touching him. "_Oh dear, now look what you two have done!_" A voice on the wind scolded.

I knew that voice. I felt a blush on my cheeks as my assumptions materialized in front of me. I looked up from my wounded hand and saw the winter prince float down from the sky and right before us. "_**I'd just like to point out that this was all his** **doing.**_" Snow Miser said, pointing an icy finger toward his polar opposite. The Heat Miser growled at the accusation although it was true.

"**Well, it's her fault for touching me! I have to rise my body temperature up very significantly to be able to even come out here when the weather is like this!**" He defended with a small flush of embarrassment. I tried to hid a giggle that threatened to rise from my chest. "_Oh my Lisay, this burn is an atrocity upon your lovely skin._" Jack said in disappointment as gingerly took my hand into his cold one. I blushed immensely at the comment and swallowed the lump in my throat before I attempted to speak. "I-It's not that bad, I get burns like this often while working with the candle wax." I said humbly.

The Heat Miser gave me a keen look of interest as I mentioned this. "**You are a candle maker?**" He asked. I shook my head. "I am an apprentice, my cousin Joseph is my master. We make our candles in our home over yonder." I said motioning toward my home. My eyes widened in realization. "Joseph! I must get back inside he must be wondering what's been taking me so long." I attempted to slip my hand out of the winter elf's hand but he refused to let go.

"_Dearest candle maker, will you not let me heal you before you go?_" He said with pleading eyes that gleamed a brilliant crystal blue. I flushed lightly at the tone he used before looking down at the snow covered ground to avoid the eyes of the many nature wizards that surrounded me. I nodded hesitantly and heard him hum in content. "_Oh you mustn't miss this sight little miss, it is truly a marvel._" He said before placing his other hand over mine. I looked up out of curiousity and I became struck with awe at the fete he was performing.

His hands glowed blue as they clasped around my own and with a quick squeeze of them both I felt a small instance of cold nip at the skin of my hand. He slowy rubbed his hand down my palm and revealed the now healed flesh on my palm where the burn once was. I let out a small gasp of astonishment while he chuckled. "_I take it you are impressed with my abilities?_" He asked confidently. I nodded dumbfounded, letting my eyes sweep my hand for any remnants of the burn but they could find none.

"**_Well when you show off like that to a human it would be kind of hard not_**_ **to**._" I heard Snow Miser mumble to his brother. I let out a small giggle while Heat Miser chuckled lighlty at his brother's humor. Jack rolled his eyes at the pair and crossed his arms. "_So what do you think of Miss Lisay? She is just as I described, yes?_" The two brothers looked at me thoughtfully and grinned mischieviously. "**We find her most interesting**** indeed**." They said in a tone they made me suspicious.

However Jack grinned, satisfied his two cohorts also agreed with his opinions. "It was very nice meeting you both," I said as kindly as I could with a bow. "But I must be going, I must assist my cousin in our chores." I finished, preparing to walk toward my home but only to be met by a blockade of the three seasonal magicians. "_Miss Lisay you must promise one thing before you leave us._" Jack stated, more than asked. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"And what might that be?" I asked with a brow raised. "**We would very much like to see ****you** **again.**" The brothers said in unison, one floating on each side. 'Oh goodie, everybody can fly.' I thought tiredly. "_As would I dear Miss, surely you cannot deny us the pleasure of your company?_" He asked sweetly. I looked at him in skeptical manner before finally letting out another sigh, I tended to do that a lot in his presence.

"It couldn't do any harm to associate with you kind gentlemen, but I prefer it be in secret." I said, speaking the last part in a quiet tone. A small fear of being penalized with the crime of trespassing past the boundary echoed in my mind and it frightened me. "**_Why of course fair lady, we would not want your townskeeper to punish you for a crime you did not__ commit._**" Snow Miser said understandably. I found I liked him the most out of the pair of them. Heat Miser nodded in agreement.

"Then it would be pleasure to see you all again." I said with a gracious smile. They all returned the favor and smiled warmly at my gesture. "_We shall be off then, we must attend a meeting of our council._" Jack said, eyeing the other two with a humored grin. "**_Oh he's right Heat, if we're late Mother will skin us_ _surely!_**" Snow Miser said worriedly. "**We must take our leave now then brother!**_" _Heat Miser said before taking his brother's hand.

"_**Farewell Miss Lisay, it was a pleasure to meet you****,**_" Snow Miser began. "**And w****e hope to see you soon.**" Heat Miser finished. "**Good** **bye.**" They said together. A bolt of thunder came down in there place and then shot back up towards the heavens. I stared up in awe and watched a few sparks scatter through the clouds.

"_They can only do that when they are in contact with one another._" Jack said, interrupting my admiration of the two brothers magnificent exit. I looked over at him, in all his wintry wonder. He truly was a sight to behold, of course I'd never tell him that but there was no harm in admitting it to myself. I reddened when I realized how high I really held the snow prince in my respects as well as other things. I couldn't help how much he mystified me but at the same time a small part of me regretted it.

I shook my head and focused on getting back inside with out any more interruptions. "Well I must be off then, a good day to you sir." I said respectfully as I bowed to him. When I stood back up he took my chin into his icy cold hand and brought me closer to him, I could feel the chill from his breath he was so close. "_And a pleasant day to you as well beautiful maiden, I shall send fair winds your way._" He said fervently as his tender blue orbs bore into mine. I could feel the heat rise from my cheeks as he spoke and struggled to try and look away but I just couldn't.

"Th-Thank you." I mumbled almost inaudibly. He smiled at my timid appearance and released me while slowly, as well as seemingly effortlessly, floating off the ground. "_Until our next meeting, little candle maker._" He said tenderly before quickly kissing my nose. Before I could say anything back he had vanished into the air with a gust of wind. I turned crimson as I lightly touched the place where he had placed his soft, cold lips.

'This just brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "Jack Frost nipping at your nose".' I thought ironically as a tingling feeling rippled through me in waves. I gave the sky one last glance before I hurried inside. I shut the door behind me and slumped over slightly, leaning all my weight on the solid wood. "Lisay where have you been? With all the time you've been outside I've not only set up the tree but I've brought out all the decorations from the attic." Joseph said in a disappointed tone. I looked up at him, still dazed from the past events and hesitated for a moment to compose myself before I replied.

"I apologize Joseph it was very nice outside and I got caught up in the scenery was all." I said, not necesarily lying. He chuckled at me and ruffled my hair before eyeing me curiously. "I say, Lisay, what has happened to your nose?" He asked tapping it lightly. I felt a shiver go through me at the sudden contact. "It was really cold outside I guess." I said, managing to keep a straight face and hoping my cheeks wouldn't blush at the recollection of the kiss.

"Ha, I guess Jack Frost got you nice and good huh?" He teased, handing me a mirror. I held it up to my face and saw the red area on the tip of my nose where I had been kissed and I blushed a dark crimson at the sight. "Lisay? Why are you so red in the face? Are you sick?" Joseph asked concerned, feeling my forehead with his hand. I shook my head and covered my face. "I am in good health it is nothing to worry about dear Master." I said, flustered by all the attention. He removed his hand, eyeing me suspiciously before he began to chuckle at my odd behavior.

"Oh dear cousin, you are too precious." He said jokingly, giving me a strong slap on the back. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up to open one of the many boxes of our decorations and started putting one of the many ornaments on our tree. As the silence swept over us I was allowed some time to think about the past events. 'Why would he choose me of all people to lay his interests on? Surely they're must be some lovely women in the nature realm.' The thought of him actually finding one proved to make me feel slightly jealous which frustrated me even more. I let out a small breath of exhaustion.

'Jack Frost, you are the most peculiar man I have ever known.' I thought to myself. The Miser brothers seemed nice enough though. I wished to see them all again soon, even Jack. Althought he made my stomach flip and my heart do loops, he was very kind and I was glad I had met him. He and the brothers were very admirable men. Keeping the balance of nature for so long was truly a most valuable endeavor indeed.

**Alright my dears, I feel terribly guilty at how long I've made you wait for this update so I made it a little longer than intended and I even added a little romance for all you fans reading. I hope you liked it, please review! ^^ **


	3. A Meeting With Mother

**A/N: Okay so I've decided that this is going to be a little longer than I had planned but I'd like to add a little story-short after this. This chapter is pretty long so brace yourselves! Thank you for being so patient with me I hope you enjoy this! ^^**

To Be In A Winter Wonderland: A Jack Frost Fanfiction

Chapter Three: A Meeting With Mother

Written by Lady F.S.

"Jack why do you find that girl so special? She's just an ordinary human." My icy companion, the Snow Miser, inquired. I let out a small sigh. I wouldn't expect him to understand because he had never been amongst the humans, but I had. They were peculiar creatures indeed but what I saw in Miss Lisay was something that I couldn't find in any other human I had encountered. "This one is different." I mumbled as we drew closer to the Hall of Seasons.

"Do you remember the last time you fell in love with a human?" Snow Miser questioned me with a brow raised. I felt a small pang of pain in my heart as I remembered the human he spoke of. "I assure you I have not." I said. The Heat Miser put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. "So please dear friend hear my brother's pleas," He began.

"And put these foolish efforts to rest." His wintry sibling finished laying a hand on my back. I shook my head and shifted out of their touch. "I'm afraid I can't do that." I said stubbornly. "But Jack!" They protested. "Listen to the voice of reason, you are a winter elf with everlasting life and she is a human." Snow Miser said.

"Even if you were to be successful in your efforts you would out live her and spend your days in grief." Heat Miser added. "We do not wish to see you suffer this way." They finished. I let out a heavy breath and looked at the both of them. "My friends I do appreciate your concern but I do believe you and I know a way to remedy the problem you speak of." I said with a confident smirk. They gaped at me, for they did indeed know what I spoke of.

"Jack you couldn't possibly think that would work out in your favor!" Snow said. "Yeah, for her to give up her humanity would be like you giving up your wintry magic." Heat added. I paused for a moment. I hadn't thought of that. I was about to further inquire about what to do about this but unfortunately I was interrupted.

"Well if isn't my less appealing brothers." An arrogant voice said. I grumbled something to myself before I turned and saw my brother, North Wind, breeze in from the sky and stride up to my cousins and I. "Hello North Wind." The Misers dredged out. I snickered as the old wind bag pouted at their attitude. "And how are you ice breath? Still struggling to keep your legend alive?" He mocked.

"I'll have you know that there is no issue with that, but I think that's right up your ally _baby_ brother." I teased ruffling up his cloudy locks. He pushed my hands off and growled as he smoothed it back in place. "I make the lives of sailors everyday I'll have you know!" He shouted in pride. I couldn't help but laugh so loud at what he had said. As soon as I did my brothers the misers joined me as well, understanding the what I was indeed laughing at.

The old wind bag was unaware however and started to growl in frustration, his whispy hair swirling like a small tornado. "Shut up you stupid pixie!" He roared. I gave him a steely glare. I absolutely _hated_ it when people mistook me for a fairy instead of an elf. "I am an elf, **not** a pixie. You know this you kiss ass." I said coldly.

He gaped at my sudden curse as if he never spewed his own share of curses. "Jack Frost! How could you use such filthy language?" He asked with fake astonishment. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, my brothers Heat and snow following close behind me. "Suck up." They mumbled as they passed him. North Wind only scoffed at the comment and followed after us into the lush garden where the dining room resided.

"Come come my children," Our Mother urged gently as her delicate form sat at the head of the table. My brothers Snow and Heat took a seat next to eachother in between The Pacific Ocean and Celeste the Forest sprite. I sat next to the Tide Twins while my childish brother Northwind took his seat next to the fair rain sprite Ruista. It was always entertaining to watch him try and woo her to no avail. However no one ever looked down on this pursuit because although siblings we were, Mother did not mind of we courted each other.

Apollo and Luna had set their eyes on eachother ever since Mother allowed Luna to see Apollo for the first time in a special event she called an eclipse. I remembered a time when Arctica attempted to sway me into her direction but I however did not have mutual feelings. "All right my children, have we all arrived then?" Mother Nature asked. We all looked around at eachother to confirm this. "Yes Mother dear." We replied in unison.

She smile gracefully and nodded. "Excellent, now who would like to report first?" She asked looking around the large table. "I would Mother!" North Wind volunteered eagerly. I scoffed at his brown-nosing ways. "Not one meeting has this not occurred, honestly it's a very stale act." My brother Vulcan, ruler of volcanic activity, mumbled to me.

I felt a small grin slip onto my face when I realized he taken the place on the other side of me. He was always a very convenient person to sit next to during these meetings because he would always add in some of the funniest material I had heard when ever he grew bored. He was a bit of a hot-head like Heat Miser and all the other heat-based siblings in my family such as Wild Fire, Magmara, and Apollo. Hot tempered he may have been, he didn't let it effect him all that much. His sister, Cerulia of the Oceans, kept him leveled most of the time but sometimes he had rage even she could not douse.

"Everything in my territory is up to snuff and in perfect working order." North Wind said, the arrogance flowing of his tone in suffocating waves. I heard a few sighs release as he began. "I have assured that all the winds arrived right on time and are heading in the right direction down to the last degree." He said puffing his chest out in confidence. "If it was so perfect than why did your currents collide with my own causing an over seas tornado in Cerulia's territory?" The Prevailing Wind muttered to himself from two seats over from me. Vulcan patted his shoulder while Cerulia who was sitting next to Prevailing Wind glared down at her silver ware in rememberance of the event.

It had nearly destroyed a coral reef she had been working on for about a hundred years or so. Corals only grew so much every year and she did not appreciate the cost of North Wind's reckless behavior. "Very good North Wind, your territory sounds up to speed so let us move on to the next person." Mother Nature said before North Wind had another chance to open his mouth. I let out a relieved breath as he pouted back to his seat. "Hmm let's see, how about... you Thundria and Lightenion." She said motioning to the thunder and lightening sprites that sat next to eachother.

They stood up and walked to the front of the table near Mother just as North Wind had and their report. I felt slightly guilty for not paying attention to what they were saying but my mind began to drift off somewhere else unintentionally. 'Curse this.' I muttered mentally. Miss Lisay began to stray into my mind, the vision of her warm smile and appreciative eyes when she first met me flashed through my head. She looked at me like I was some kind of hero to her.

My skin tingled at the thought of her lovely persona and it drove me wild. 'How could this simple being send me into such a confusing spiral of emotion?' I removed the hat from my head and ran a hand through my frosted locks. Surely this was just a faze and it would pass for there was no way he could fall in love with a human again, knowing the harsh consequences of it all to well from past experience. "You alright Jack?" Vulcan asked, concern evident in his tone. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't really know if I was or not. "I have a desire for someone," I began, making sure to be quiet so as not to be heard or to interrupt the reports of Thundria and Lightenion. "I guess you could say it's really burned into me." I said. Vulcan chuckled at the heat relative adjective I had used to describe my the intensity of my want. "Who has caught your eye? Has Arctica finally captured you in her attempts?" He asked with an inquiring smirk.

I shook my head with a nervous chuckle. "No my friend I'm afraid not." I said. He looked at me curiously. "Then by all means, reveal the identity of this mystery temptress who has stolen my friend's heart." He insisted giving my should a nudge. I hesitated for a moment.

I knew if I told him it was another human he would've given me the same speech as Heat and Snow Miser had given me and that was the last thing I wanted to hear right now. He nudged me once again impatiently and awaited my answer. I remained silent for another minute or so and when I looked up at him again shock covered his face. "It's another human isn't it?" He asked. I nodded slowly looking down at the fine china Mother had laid out for us to eat on.

Vulcan let out a heavy sigh. "Look Jack, before you go diving into this again you need to get your facts straight. That's what got you the last time." He said. I knew very well of what he spoke and he was right. That was what got me in the end when I thought I had secured myself which made the discovery of my mistake all the more unbearable and heart shattering. "What actions do you suppose I should take to prevent this?" I asked him, hoping he had a solid answer for me and not some proverbial saying shaded in riddles.

"Alright, what you need to do is-"

"Alright children which one of you is next?" Mother's voice interrupted Vulcan in the middle of his sentence. I saw him elbow Prevailing Wind in the side signaling him to volunteer for the next the report. He let out a small grunt from the discomfort of Vulcan's sudden roughness but he complied to his request none the less. "I'll go next Mother." Prevailing Wind said as he stood up. Mother smiled with a nod as he walked up toward the head of the table to address the rest of our siblings.

Once Prevailing Wind began to speak Vulcan knew it was safe for him to speak once more. "You need to get her to say it first. Only then can you act on your feelings Jack." He said looking him in the eyes. The ice elf pondered this for a while. By the time he had come up with a suitable idea to approach the first step toward such a goal Prevailing Wind's report was done and he took his seat between Vulcan and Cerulia. "Next up, who would like to go?" Mother asked looking around at the faces of each of her children.

"We will go mother." The Miser brothers said in unison as they stood up, hands linked as they walked toward the front of the table. The brothers did not usually act so cozy with eachother but when ever they were at these meetings they had a habit of reclusing into eachother. I noticed water drip from the conjoinment of their hands and chuckled. Heat must've been melting Snow's icy hand already. Snow must've noticed this because a small current began to circle around their hands and the dripping ceased.

"Oh my it's so refreshing to see you two acting so brotherly to eachother." Mother said cheerily as she noticed their joined hands. Heat Miser looked away embarrassed and tried to yank his hand out of Snow's but Snow only tightened his grip and refused to release him. Heat muttered something to himself before taking a quick look around the table until he spotted me and Vulcan. The two would always try and pick us out of the crowd of our siblings so when they did their report they wouldn't be so nervous. Heat Miser let his eyes rest on Vulcan while Snow Miser chose to look at me.

As they began to indulge in their report although my gaze was tied to Snow's I let my mind wonder to somewhere completely different. 'Oh Miss Lisay, why does your face cover every inch of my mind?' I let out another sigh and attempted to push her out of my mind to be courteous to my friends and allow them some of my attention for the remainder of their session. I glanced at their linked hands, there was a time when they loved being around eachother more than anyone else but that soon changed when they began to fight. They would have vicious quarrel after quarrel until one Christmas they realized that being proper brothers to eachother was the most important thing to them as well as showing eachother peace and good will instead of hatred and malice. They still had their little arguments and disagreements here and there but never like before and as a result, they were now closer than ever.

They had grown quite a lot over the ages but to a human they would look no older than 16 or 17. It was quite ironic, considering that their true ages were far greater than that. "So what's the plan Frost?" Vulcan asked eagerly. I took in a deep breath and looked up at him before I revealed my intentions. "If she does return my feelings I wanted to see if Father Winter would perform the spell on her." I said, feeling slightly nervous while the words were coming out of my mouth.

My molten brother gaped at the proposed idea, eyes wide and astonished. "You're very serious about this one aren't you?" He asked. I nodded slowly and looked over to the side slightly embarrassed at the way he was taking this. I heard him sigh and shift in his chair. "Alright." He said.

I blinked. "Alright what?" I asked. "I'm gonna help you." He said plainly, leaning back in his seat. I raised a brow at the idea. "How are you going to do that? You can't come with me to the human world, you have to stay in your territory or else Mother will punish us both." I tried to reason with him.

He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to bully Snow Miser and all your other winter buddies into doing it for me." He said with a mischievious grin. I chuckled lightly thinking of all my fellow winter sprites that would be heckled by his fiery moxy. I looked up in time to see the Miser brothers taking their seat once more and I noticed their hands were unlinked and they looked rather frustrated. Somebody must've teased them about it while they were giving their reports.

"Alright everyone, I apologize for the sudden shortening of today's meeting but I promise I will hear from the rest of you tomorrow." Mother said sweetly with a petite smile. "Yes mother dear." We all chimed. "Dismissed, everyone back to your territories now please." She ordered as she stood from the head of the table. As quickly as we had came we all disappeared one by one back to our own terfs.

I caught the Miser brothers before they departed back to their bases of operations. "Hey would you guys like to see Miss Lisay once more before we officially return to duty?" I asked with a wide grin. They nodded eagerly before clasping hands with eachother to prepare for transport to her village. "And who is this _Lisay_?" North Wind butted in before we could leave. I groaned with impatience while the Misers quickly unjoined their hands and glared at him.

"None of your business." I said between my teeth. "Oh, you sound angry big brother. Is she perhaps one of those raggedy beings you surveillance down there?" He asked arrogantly. I gripped my hand into a fist before I replied. "She is a friend whose being I do no want to taint by mentioning her in your presence." I growled before pressing Heat and Snow's hands together and transporting us down to the snowy valley near her village. "My my Jack you were getting awfully protective of Miss Lisay in front of North Wind, do you honestly fear that he will sway her from you?" Heat asked humored, Snow snickering behind him.

I scoffed loudly at the idea. Miss Lisay would never allow herself to be wooed by that arrogant tool of a wind bag, she was to proud to let that happen. "That would never happen." I mumbled. They grinned teasingly at me and gave me a vigorous pat on the back. "Do not fret dear brother we would never allow this!" Heat said reassuringly.

"Besides, Miss Lisay is our friend to now and we never subject to the wrath of such a pest." Snow said with a wink. I smiled at him and nodded gratefully. I saw Heat glance at his pocket watch and a look of disappointment crossed over his features. "I apologize but I must get to my base, I have to conjure up a heat wave in Australia to start off their summer and I mustn't be late." He said with a frustrated sigh. Snow and I laughed at him and shook our heads.

"Snow if you don't mind, I can't go home without your half of the magic." He said holding out his hand impatiently. Snow grasped his hand for a moment and sent Heat on his way home in a bolt of thunder. "I thought you both had to go in order for that to work?" I inquired curiously. Snow shook his head. "I can send him if I wish and vice versa, all we need is a grasp of the other's hand." He confirmed.

"Let us be off then I'm growing impatient." I said, shifting a bit. Snow chuckled at me and shook his head. "You've suckered yourself very much for this one my friend." He said before slowly levitating into the air. I rolled my eyes before following after him. "So what are Miss Lisay's Christmas plans?" Snow asked as we soared over the trees.

I blinked at the question. I really had no idea what she would be doing. Most humans in her village gathered together in the town square and had a large celebration around the towering tree that sat in the middle of the square. There was music and dancing and lots of food as well as games. "She and her older cousin will probably be participating in the celebration that takes place in her village." I said.

I looked over at Snow Miser and saw his brow raised in interest. "Why don't we attend this celebration with her?" He asked eagerly. I looked over at him incredulously. "How could we do this with out being discovered? You know Father Winter does not allow us to show our true selves to the humans, they would alienate us." I asked him. He thought for a moment before a grin came across his face.

"Do you remember the spell Mother Nature added to our repertoire last Winter when me and Heat were discovered last year?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye that made me nervous. "You mean when you guys shot Santa out of the sky and were in such a rush to see him you forgot to cloak yourselves before you did?" I asked with an amused smirk. He rolled his eyes at my comment and nodded. "Yes Jack but that's not the point do you remember the spell?" He asked once more. I wracked my brain for the spell he spoke of but couldn't remember.

"What exactly does it do?" I asked him. "The humanity spell! It allows us to conceal ourselves to a human form whenever we see fit." He said with excitement. My eyes widened at the realization and euphoria filled my being. "Do you know how to perform such a spell?" I asked him eagerly. He laughed and nodded before I lead him to a small wooded area near the entrance of her village.

"Perform the spell so we may enter the village!" I asked him, brimming with anticipation as I shook him impatiently. He stopped me from shaking him and shook his head with chuckle. "Alright Jack calm down I gotta focus." He said before closing his eyes. Before I knew it his hands were glowing with a bright, white light and he held one out to me. "Take my hand so I can do this in one go." He ordered. I nodded and quickly took him by the hand.

As soon as I did I felt a strong surge of power flow through me and I was blinded by pure white for a moment. The light dimmed and I was given my vision back as well as a few other things. For the first time I felt a strange sensation on my skin as the wind blew past me. "Brrrrr! Curse humans and their weak temperature tolerance." I heard Snow Miser mutter from beside me. I turned toward him and I was shocked at what I saw standing before me.

It was Snow's human form. His solid blue hair was now wheat gold and covered his forehead in soft wisps. Ice blue eyes were now light green orbs and frosted blue skin was now the pale white tone that I saw on many of the humans I had seen. "Jack are you shivering?" He asked astounded by the fact. I actually took a moment to assess the status of my body and realized he was right.

I was indeed shaking like a leaf clutching to it's branch through a heavy wind. "I believe I am." I said dumbfounded. He laughed loudly at me and patted my shoulder vigorously. "I believe we should get going before we catch a cold, as foolish as it may sound we are human." He said before we walked toward the gates of the village. Two burly looking men guarded the door and eyed us suspiciously as we approached it.

"And what business do you have in this settlement strangers?" One of them asked. I gulped lightly when I realized how large he was. "We are merely travelers looking for a place to settle down kind sir." I said as casually as I could manage. He looked over at his colleague who looked us over one last time before he gave a hesitate nod. "Sounds reasonable enough." He said before pushing open one of the doors.

"Thank you sirs, Merry Christmas." I said with a small smile as we walked past them. They nodded to us and returned to standing guard at the door. I let out a heavy sigh as I looked over the sight of the decorated village square I had come to known so well and the memories began to come back. I felt a hand on my shoulder that belonged to Snow Miser who had a sympathetic smile strewn across his newly colored face. I gave him a hopeful grin and nodded to him in gratitude.

"Thanks Snow." I said gratefully. He smiled wider and gave my shoulder a small pat before he advanced ahead of me to explore. I chuckled softly and grinned to myself as I watched him eagerly survey his new surroundings. "Come on Jack!" He called excitedly. I rushed to him frantically and covered his mouth as quickly as I could.

"You mustn't call me by that name, I have not shown my human form for 50 years and if I am recognized by the elders here, people will become suspicious." I told him. Snow Miser nodded hastily. I let out a stress filled sigh as I looked over the warm little village for the first time after 50 years. A small frost bitten tear slid down my cheek as I felt my heart crumble beneath the memories of my failed endeavors with my pursuit of human love. I barely heard the small presence of a voice outside my mind. "Jack." That's my name. Who's calling my name? I shook my head lightly and saw the snow under my feet. "Jack?" The voice urged once more. I looked up and saw it's source.

**There you have it folks! Sorry it took so long but I hope this was a satisfying update for you ^^ **


	4. To Walk Among Them

**A/N: Okay so I've decided that this chapter is going to be a little longer than I had planned because I feel like I owe you guys that much :p Thank you for being so patient with me I hope you enjoy this! ^^**

To Be In A Winter Wonderland: A Jack Frost Fanfiction

Chapter Four: To Walk Among Them

Written by Lady F.S.

"Jack?" I turned hastily toward the source of this soft voice and my heart stopped.

"It is you isn't it?" Miss Lisay approached me cautiously.

I nodded confidently and tried to stay calm. Unexpectedly enough, instead of scolding me for jeopardizing her safety like before, she smiled widely and threw her arms around me in an embrace that could have melted me in an instant had I still been in my icy form. I slowly brought up my arms to encircle her small frame, this was such a foreign feeling, all this warmth. I found that oddly enough, I very much liked it. I tightened my grip and held her there for a moment until she began to wriggle from my grasp at which point I appeased to her unspoken request and released her.

"I'm so glad that you have a found a way to walk among us!" She exclaimed joyfully.

I hurriedly put a finger to her lips and looked around cautiously to make sure no one had heard her sudden outburst. Nobody appeared to be paying us any mind, I let out a sigh of relief before I removed my hand from her face.

"Miss Lisay you must not draw attention to me, I cannot be recognized or I will surely be driven out of the village." I whispered.

Lisay eyed me curiously. "But why Jack? You haven't been here before have you?"

I felt my brow furrow slightly in sadness as I nodded slowly. "Fifty years ago, I showed my human face in January Junction and I fear if I am recognized by an elder and they notice I have not aged a day, would they not be alarmed and shun me from this settlement?"

Snow Miser placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Miss Lisay, however, took a different approach. She began laughing hysterically and clutched her sides as she doubled over slightly. I frowned at her reaction and looked to Snow to see he had a slightly offended look strewn across his features.

"Jack you have nothing to worry about," She managed to say as her laughing fit slowly progressed to an end. "Don't you know? This is not January Junction, this is Northsborough. January Junction is very far from here how could you mistake this for there?"

Jack felt his blood boil with embarrassment as Snow Miser snickered with amusement at the discovery.

"I'm afraid I do not know how I made this mistake, perhaps it's because all these human villages look alike." I muttered.

Lisay frowned at my comment and gave me a small punch in the arm. "Show's what you know."

"Jack this is perfect! We can use your Jack Snip alias and no one will be the wiser." Snow Miser reminded cheerfully.

I shook my head. "I'd rather not use that alias if it's all the same to you."

Snow's smile faded and he nodded understandingly. "What shall we call you then?"

We stood there for a moment contemplating this but as the seconds turned into to minutes we found ourselves unable to produce another alias. I was about to just submit to the previously suggested alias, no matter how much I didn't want to, when Miss Lisay offered to help us solve our problem.

"Maybe I could be of assistance," She thought for a moment before her eyes brightened with realization. "How about Jack Winters? It's very fitting, yes?"

Snow Miser and I exchanged approving glances at the suggested alias. "It will suffice, but what shall we call the Snow Miser?"

Surely we could not go about the village calling him by this name, the humans would think us strange and we did not want to cause any trouble to Miss Lisay. No, we had to come up with a different name for the Miser brother. Just when I was about to inquire if anyone had come up with anything so far Miss Lisay had beat me to the punch with a suggestion of her own.

"I know, we could call you Halvor. Halvor Winters, since you guys look alike you could pose as brothers."

Once she uttered the suggested alias I peered over at Snow Miser as he chewed over the name for a moment before making a decision.

"Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

Snow Miser pondered it for a moment more before he smiled with a nod. "It's a very strong name, thank you Miss Lisay."

The little candle maker grinned cheerily. "You're welcome, I'm glad to know you find it satisfactory."

I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped my lips. Being in her radiant presence was such a pleasure to me and to see her smile truly was a treat. I simply had to have her. This was the point of no return, there was no going back because now I was absolutely sure; I had fallen very deeply in love with this beautiful mortal maiden. However, the sting of a certain past failure was keeping me from attempting to subtly win her over. I did not want to be hurt again, so I must be careful in my endeavors and follow Vulcan's advice; I must hear her openly declare her affections for me.

"Jack?" The soft voice interrupted my planning.

I looked up to see 'Halvor' looking at me curiously.

"P-pardon?" I inquired dumbfounded.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Miss Lisay wanted to know if we would like to accompany her and her cousin to their village's Christmas festival."

"Yes, coincidentally enough, you guys made it just in time." Miss Lisay confirmed.

"It sounds like fun to me, perhaps this would be a good opportunity to further study human ways so we can fit in. What do you think Sno- I mean, Halvor?" I really needed to get use to calling him that while we remained in this place.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." He agreed with a gracious smile.

"Alright then, I must go home first but you're more than welcome to come with me." Lisay offered motioning to the cobblestone path that lead up the hill and out of the bustling village square.

"As you wish Miss Lisay." I conceded, stepping to the side to allow her to lead the way.

It didn't take us too long to find the quaint little home we had seen before, along with the Heat Miser. Smoke puffed lazily out of the brick chimney and the windows were glowing with warm candle light. I was a bit hesitant to go inside for fear of what her cousin may think if he saw his younger cousin came home with two strangers, and men at that. Hopefully he would understand.

"Would you two mind staying out here for moment? I'd like to explain your situation to Joseph before I introduce you." Miss Lisay explained briefly, before opening the door.

"Of course, take as much time as you require dear lady." Snow consented.

She nodded with a small smile before disappearing behind the door.

My companion let out a soft sigh before crossing his arms. I noticed he was shivering as well. The snow really was coming down today, hopefully Father Winter will lighten it up for the villagers' festival. The gathering was outdoors after all and it would be a shame if all that work went to waste.

"Here Snow, take this." I shed my cloak and wrapped it around his small frame.

He took it with a small scowl of irritation but gave me a mumbled 'thanks' nonetheless. "Y-you must c-call me Halvor from now on J-j-jack if we are to remain i-in these human f-forms."

I frowned and felt my brow furrow in worry. These human bodies and thin materials called clothes are not fit for the cold. Snow Miser needed to remove himself from this harsh weather soon or else he may grow ill. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a firm embrace and rubbed his back and he immediately grew stiff and rigid.

"J-jack? What are you doing?" He inquired, his voice cracking a little. From the discomfort no doubt.

Snow Miser never liked to have any kind of physical contact with anyone but the Heat Miser and to be quite honest I wasn't very comfortable with this either but he needed to stay warm while he got use to being a mortal in such conditions as these.

"I apologize for the sudden embrace but your mortal form is weak and you need to protect your self from the cold in any way you can." I explained, still rubbing his back to generate any extra heat I could.

He nodded and allowed himself to relax in my arms slowly but surely. Mere seconds after this, the door opened again and there in the entry way was a young man with long chocolate brown hair tied back with some twine and light gray eyes that matched Miss Lisay's. He was a bit taller than me and had a small build to him that suggested he had possibly done his own share of heavy lifting in his youth.

"Hello sir," He greeted pleasantly. "My name is Joseph and I'm Lisay's cousin." He offered a hand to me with a kind smile.

I brought my arm away from Snow's small and still shivering frame to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cambridge."

He expelled some light laughter, eyes glowing with amusement. "Please call my Joseph kind sir, I may have come of age but I don't think I'm 'Mr. Cambridge' quite yet."

I let out a chuckle at the statement and let a smile surface itself on my face. Miss Lisay came to the large doorway now adorned with an apron and her long brown locks tied up, revealing the delicate looking skin of her slightly bared shoulders. I felt my ears burn at the lewd thinking and cleared my throat uncomfortably before she spoke.

"Joseph, look at poor Halvor!" She exclaimed before rushing to his side and wrapping her arms around the Snow Miser.

"He's freezing, we must get him inside to warm up. Poor thing." Miss Lisay cooed sympathetically as she lead my frosty relative into their home.

"I'm very sorry, Jack right?" I nodded. "I should've been quicker to invite you and your brother inside, this Winter has been most harsh for the last few days."

I bit the inside of my lip and chuckled awkwardly. "Y-yeah, it certainly is a shame."

"Well by all means come on in." The young man moved aside to allow me entry to their house.

"Thank you." I said gratefully before walking inside.

A wave of warmth washed over me immediately as I walked through the house to find Snow and Lisay by the fireplace in their parlor. She had replaced my cloak with a thick blanket and sat him close by the growing fire. Joseph motioned for me to sit by my 'brother' and share in the warmth. I took a seat next to Snow on the ground and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"How are you feeling now Halvor?" I inquired.

Snow nodded and let a small smile come across his face.

"Yes, I find this fire is actually helping me a lot more than I originally thought." He said with a child-like wonder as he watched the flames dance across the logs.

I let out a chuckle and nodded. We still had a lot to learn if we were going to continue to walk amongst the humans. How wonderful it would be if I could share in their joy and festivities for once and have it all go right. I peered over at Miss Lisay and felt a sense of content as I watched her converse with Snow, the light from the fire making her eyes flicker in the most enticing way. Hopefully this would turn out in my favor and I could be a part of humanity or quite possibly, Miss Lisay would agree to join Snow and me in the Winter Kingdom and agree to undergo the transformation into a winter sprite.

I let out a small breath and felt my mouth began to curl into a very subtle frown. As much as I'd like this all to slide perfectly into place, there would always be obstacles. I just had to figure out how to over come them.

**Yay I finally did it! This was not beta'd so please don't hurt me if the errors bothered you a whole lot! :D**


	5. North Wind's Mayhem

**A/N: Getting a little closer to the end guys, but I'm really glad you all like this story ^^ It was actually a lot more than I anticipated with this one and it's very much appreciated :3**

To Be In A Winter Wonderland: A Jack Frost Fanfiction

Chapter Five: North Wind's Mayhem

"To Earth?" The sultry voice questioned, somewhat appalled.

"Yes I'm afraid so," Mother Nature let out a small sigh and frowned. "It would appear another mortal woman has caught his eye."

The mischievous wind sorcerer felt an opportunity present itself and his brow raised with interest. This was the perfect time to exact his revenge upon the icy elf, he had vexed him for too long and Snow Miser was already on his hit list for what he and the Heat Miser did to him last Christmas. While among the humans in their vulnerable mortal form, North Wind could strike and both would be powerless to stop him. The evil plot only took but a minute to formulate in his mind and a suspicious smile threatened to surface itself upon his countenance.

"Mother, if I may, Jack Frost and the Snow Miser are very valuable assets to the balance of nature." He cringed inwardly as he voiced the praise. "They keep all the northern and southern regions at proper temperatures year round and if anything were to happen to them while in their human forms..."

Mother Nature's eyes widened with fear and she looked upon her child with weary eyes. "Oh dear, how could I have overlooked such a danger."

North Wind knelt before her and took her small hand into his. "It would only be wise to have someone keep an eye on them, I will do this for you if you wish."

The elemental queen looked him over with conflict showing in her multi-colored eyes. "You are still under my full supervision after that...mishap last year."

The windy trickster clenched his jaw and tried to remain calm.

"But I suppose you're the only one for the job at the moment, everyone else is too busy."

North Wind smiled wickedly. "Do not fear Mother, I will keep my brethren safe."

Mother Nature smiled graciously and nodded. "Thank you my child."

He nodded and excused himself from her company to go about the task he had set before himself. There were very few variables he had accounted for and he needed to find the ones that were missing before he even thought about yanking the chain of the more experienced winter elf. North Wind scoffed as he remembered how many had called Jack the "Winter Prince" while he himself was left with very little credit for the work he did.

"_It's about time someone dethroned this 'prince'_." The element sneered to himself.

North Wind set out across the land he knew Jack was surveying at the time before the meeting and at first found no such luck as to what would cause him to give his full and divided attention until he came across a small little village that seemed to be very busy at the moment. A battered wooden sign proclaimed it to be the town of Northsborough and it would appear that they were preparing for some kind of celebration. North Wind scowled as he watched the humans scurry to and fro across the cobblestone in a rush. He couldn't believe that only last year he had been pining for the affections of such pathetic creatures. Truly disgusting indeed.

"Hold on, what's this?" He mused as something in the village caught his eye.

The wind sorcerer's eyes widened significantly as he saw Jack and Snow Miser in their human forms walking into a mortal girl's home. How peculiar, surely he must investigate. So he did, down he flew toward the small house and cloaked himself with magic before inching up to the window to peek inside. What he saw was sure a sight to behold. There curled up by the fire with two other mortals were Jack and Snow Miser in their human forms.

What reason would they have to cavort around with such lowly beings as these? And then he saw it. The way Jack looked at the human girl, he hadn't seen that kind of warmth and affection in the winter elf's gaze in fifty years. He was in love with this woman. North Wind took a step back from the window to fully contemplate what he had just seen.

Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Before he himself could've stopped it, the nefarious possibilities began to stream through his head and that wicked smile was returning to his features. The wind sorcerer took another glance into the window and grimaced before taking off into the air. How revolting, to fall in love with such creatures. Just like before, this would lead to Jack's complete and utter downfall.

Only this time, there would be no one to save him. Once in the air he noticed Jack, Snow, and the male mortal exit the house. They lingered by the door however, as if they were waiting for something or someone. It was then that he noticed the woman hadn't come out yet. What could she be doing that she had to make the men wait for her while she took her sweet time doing God knows what.

The men made idle chatter that he couldn't hear, not that he cared in the first place, until finally the human girl came out of the house. Her appearance was nothing to sneeze at either, in fact, she looked quite ravishing to say the least. North Wind shocked himself as his jaw dropped involuntarily at the girl. She had adorned a crimson dress with a black bust and under dress [**I don't know what it's called, I'll leave a link of a picture I drew so you at least have some idea of what it's supposed to look like :P]**.

Her long raven black hair pulled back in two thick braids tied up with a red ribbon to match her dress. She was beautiful, like a budding tulip in the spring. The Wind sprite shook his head and scowled at the thoughts. He needed to stay focused, he could not allow himself to become distracted when he had a mission to complete. However, the more North Wind looked at her the more difficult he found to accomplish this.

"I must rid myself of this distraction." He muttered to himself. "But how?"

As he continued to survey them he noticed they were headed toward the large gathering further into town at the square. Opportunity had just presented itself to him it would appear. This was his chance. If he could separate her from the group then he could finally get a shot at some proper revenge against Jack. Now came the obstacle of planning out an effective yet subtle way to do just this.

The only major dilemma he saw in this was how he would be able to successfully separate her from not only Jack and Snow but this other mortal as well who appeared to be a relative or close friend of her's which would make it all the more difficult to catch him off his guard. And then it came to him. He smiled wryly as the thought became more and more solid in his mind. If Jack and the Snow Miser wanted to take this to the human realm then who would he be more than happy to concede to to this condition.

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUN! I know I was lazy with this chapter but I felt I couldn't really add any more without dragging it out :I Ooooooh what's North Wind gonna do! (as if I don't already know) I hope you guys will stick around to find out though^^**

**lina-chan14 .deviantart .com #/d5co071 Here's Lisay's dress!**


	6. What'll it Be? Pt 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well here we are guys, the final stretch. This chapter is mondo important so it got really big. So big I had to split it into parts ^^' I hope you guys will like it c:**

**Before we start though I'd like to answer a few questions and concerns some people have submitted [you can skip this part if you want by the way].**

**firestar67: Concerning the Heat Miser, he left for Australia in the third chapter remember? He hasn't returned yet but don't count him out yet! ;)**

**SS-Penguin: Because North Wind is as North Wind does lol. That and I couldn't really picture someone like him ever being nice to Jack or the Misers after that one Christmas special where the Misers pretty much turned him over to Mother Nature.**

**Mytho-G: Yeah my editor's been telling me about the same stuff with the grammar, sorry bout that ^^' With the whole old talk modern talk thing, I've been so conflicted I don't know which one to pick! Xl I was trying to find a way to sort of be in the middle about it, ya know? But if it's bothering you I could try to fix it. **

To Be In A Winter Wonderland: A Jack Frost Fanfiction

Chapter Six: What'll It Be?

Part One

"The Christmas festival is my favorite part of Winter time." I assured Jack and Snow as we walked down the cobblestone path toward the village square.

"Indeed it is!" Joseph agreed boisterously.

I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a good squeeze. Jack and Snow looked amused as Joseph began to regale them with tales of previous years' festivals that we had been to. Joseph was so eccentric when it came to telling stories, he could always captivate anyone he pleased with such ease if he tried. It was a quality I found very endearing when I was a small child, such a quality that I'm almost positive with out it I would have never believed in magical beings like Jack Frost.

My heart thudded as the thought of magic crossed my mind. I was going to have to tell Joseph sooner or later about Jack and Snow eventually. Things like this are not so easily kept a secret. I knew better than that. That taken into consideration, I let out a small breath and halted on the path. Joseph eyed me curiously. Jack and Snow looked a little concerned as well.

"There are always many fun activities we could participate in." Joseph finished awkwardly, most likely because I stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"And because you are our guests you may choose which ever ones you want as we go through out the festival." I offered graciously and quick so as not to attract any further attention to myself.

I couldn't help but grin at how quick their eyes lit up at the prospect of this. As we neared the gates to the festival my smile disappeared as I felt a harsh wind blow over us and I clung to Joseph, shivering from the intense cold and slightly out of fear. Something about that wind was ominous but, perhaps I was reading into it too much. Yes, I was getting ahead of myself.

"Very strange." I heard Jack mumble to himself.

"What is it Jack?" I inquired further.

His brow furrowed in conflict as his eyes shifted with uncertainty. What had him so concerned? I had a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach and that expression definitely wasn't helping to ease it anytime soon. He put his hand to my ear and leaned toward me to whisper in my ear.

"I do not wish to worry you Miss Lisay but, seeing as the Snow Miser and I are in your company, I believe you have the right to know."

I felt my stomach flip. "Know what?"

"Yes, please tell us." Joseph urged.

Jack looked at Snow who reflected the same weary expression on his countenance. Snow nodded and Jack drew in a tired breath.

"That wind just now was no ordinary wind, it hailed from the North." He began.

Joseph scoffed with amusement. "What importance does this have? We live in _Northsborough_, all our winds hail from the North it has been this way for centuries."

Jack's eyes dulled as he rolled them. "To a _mortal_ it would seem that way, yes."

Joseph was taken a bit aback by the sudden bite in Jack's tone but I let out a small giggle. It's not like it was completely unwarranted, Joseph should know better than to become sarcastic and witty with magical beings of this caliber. Then again, it was also help if he knew he was in the presence of magical beings in the first place. I let out an exasperated sigh and pulled Joseph off to the side. I noticed Snow looked a little alarmed by the gesture but Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and held him in his place. He knew this would have to happen sooner or later.

"Joseph," I felt a shiver creep across my flesh in anxiety. "There's something you should know about Halvor and Jack."

Joseph looked at me curiously and a bit frightened as well. I wondered what he could be assuming at this very moment. His mind did have a way of spinning numerous possibilities when in a state of great panic or fright. He remained silent and urged me on with his eyes. I shifted my eyes from side to side before peeking back up at him, still unsure if this was a wise idea.

"They're are not as they seem. To us they look like humans, but only because of special magic that they each possess. Because, well, you see..."

I don't know what it was but I couldn't seem to find the right words to make this sound convincing. I knew Joseph still had a child's glimmer in his eyes because of all the tales he would and still spins for me but something about this whole situation made me feel he'd be more doubtful than believing.

"Oh Lisay, tell me you didn't cross over into Santa's land?" He inquired fearfully.

Before I could even respond he let out a stress filled breath and put a hand to his head as his brow furrowed in worry.

"Lisay you know what could happen if you were to be caught! It's the highest form of treason in Northsborough, you're old enough to know that!" He went from concern to scolding in seconds flat.

"Joseph-"

"You mustn't tell anyone about this and _they _need to return back to the Northern lands, _immediately_." He concluded quickly and began to walk back toward them but I grabbed his arm tightly and yanked him back to me.

"Listen Joseph! That's Jack Frost and the Snow Miser standing over there and they approached me _first_. I never crossed the borders and I never broke any rules, I promise you. And whether you like it or not..."

I glanced over toward the pair of mystical snow meisters and felt my eyes slowly began to treasure the sight of them. Such magical, wondrous beings of nature could befriend whomever they liked but, they chose the company of someone as simple as me. A lowly human that they are forced to watch over and cover with snow and ice. It was the first time since their arrival that I felt truly grateful for their company and it made me so happy.

I smiled softly. "They are my friends."

It was silent for a moment and then I felt a warm, slightly calloused hand cup my cheek and turn my face. I found myself looking into the eyes of my dear cousin who seemed more at ease and tranquil after my words seeped into his mind. He didn't apologize. He didn't have to. I knew he respected me and the elementals that stood far from us at the moment. I also knew he trusted me which meant he knew he could trust them too. We exchanged warm smiles for a moment before returning to the icy pair that awaited us with anxious eyes.

"So I trust that you know about us now?" Jack asked carefully, eyes switching between us.

Joseph nodded once. "Yes. Now please, what were you talking about before?"

Jack glanced at the Snow Miser one last time before speaking again. "The winds that passed over us not too long ago came from a certain someone we know who is very bad news."

"I don't understand, I felt nothing when the gust of wind passed over us. Why is this bad?" Joseph queried.

"But Snow and I both know that this wind came directly from our cousin, the North Wind, which can only mean one thing; he is here among us."

I looked at Joseph with confusion and he returned my expression with an inquiring one of his own. So I was right, that was no ordinary wind. But if this was another elemental being like Jack and Snow Miser, why is it that they have fear of his presence? Perhaps it was because, like Jack had so kindly put before, we were only mortals so we didn't understand the underlying meanings that may be with in this information.

"If I may," I began as politely as I could. "Why would this trouble you? Is he not just another relative of yours like the Miser brothers?"

"No!" They assured hastily and in unison.

I jumped at the intensity of the reply. Joseph gave me a perplexed look. He was just as confused as I was.

"North Wind is not _just_ another relative. He almost destroyed Christmas and Santa in the process." Jack explained, the malice in his tone contradicting everything about his care free self.

"At first he was supervised carefully after the incident, but it's been a long time and it would seem that he's slowly gained some wiggle room in his punishment to cause some trouble." Snow confirmed, his brow furrowed in dislike and nose crinkled in anger.

I looked to Joseph and he seemed to mirror the same worried expression I was almost positive I had on my face. If this Northwind was awful and immoral enough as to try and destroy Christmas, not to mention Santa, then he must be quite the formidable character indeed. This was terrible, and he was lurking about somewhere in Northsborough! The very thought caused me to shudder a little.

"Are you suggesting that our village is in danger then?" Joseph asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I curled into it instinctively and looked to the wintry two for their answer. Hoping it'd be something good. However, they only glanced at each other as if they were unsure of which course of action to take. Jack looked to me, his deep blue eyes seeming to swirl with uncertainty and some other emotion I couldn't decipher. Then he looked up to the sky, surveying it carefully as the wind picked up.

"I'm not sure, but I can't promise you that you aren't." Jack said, his tone sounding more serious than I had ever heard.

Joseph frowned in contemplation before looking down at me with his brow furrowed in hesitation. I could only stare up at him curiously before he released me and gently pushed me toward Jack. I looked up at Jack with wide eyes of shock before we both looked to Joseph for an explanation. I found that when I turned to him he was only looking at Jack though.

"Take her with you then," Joseph told him more than requested. "I don't want any harm to befall her."

"But Joseph-!" I was interrupted by a strong gust of wind that outweighed all the others that had brushed over us that night.

I heard a voice that was thick and rich on the air. It was laughing coldly, almost mockingly and it seemed to echo through the empty space in the wood. I couldn't help but cling to Jack as the laughter grew a little louder before subsiding suddenly. It was almost as if the anticipation was more frightening then the source itself. I looked to Joseph once more but he only looked at Jack, his eyes containing a focused intensity.

"Go, now."

**Ooooooh! Whatever shall happen next? I'm so so so so sorry for keeping you all waiting! D: (If anyone's still waiting that is ^^' ...) But there ya go! I hope you guys liked it! See you in the next chappie! :D**


End file.
